We Will Revenge Our Master
by MissUrbanWriter
Summary: “Why are you torturing yourself, Ginny?”Her brown eyes turned on him. “Why are you asking me this?” she whispered.His face was thoughtful. “Because I can’t stand watching you drink yourself out nearly every night,” he explained simply. “I’m too tired.”


"_We will revenge our Master's death."_

"_No!"_

_They hoisted the raven head man to his feet. His green eyes seemed daze, he was not frightened._

"_Give him his wand."_

_A wand was thrown._

"_Now we duel."_

_But the man seemed too dazed to move. His wand fell to the floor. His wife let out a piercing scream._

_The lip of the Death Eater curled. "So you wish to make it easier!" He twitched his wand slightly. "And so it shall. Avada Kedavra!"_

_The man's green eyes followed it but he made no move to get out of its way. It collided._

"_NO!" The wife lurched forward. A Death Eater grabbed her and held her up by the wrists. The woman's brown eyes sparkled with tears._

"_Harry! Harry! Please, oh God, no…" The woman was crying. _

_The door burst open. "Halt!" cried an Auror._

_The Death Eaters exchanged a quick glance and right before they Apparated the Death Eater dropped the woman and shot a green light at the poised Auror. He collapsed._

_More men came in. A particular balding, red haired man came forward, his eyes falling on the sobbing woman._

"_Ginny."_

_&_

"Why are you torturing yourself, Ginny?"

Her brown eyes turned on him. "Why are you asking me this?" she whispered.

His face was thoughtful. "Because I can't stand watching you drink yourself out nearly every night," he explained simply. "I'm too tired."

She took a swig from her bottle, the fiery stuff burning her throat. She gasped a little when she answered, "I need some consolation, Draco." She hiccupped. "And I can't believe that I'm drawing consolation from you."

&

She was stuck in her past. Surrounded by him, she was unable to go on. Her eyes—once so beautiful—now looked like rotten dirt. The kind of dirt that they buried graves with and, yet, she _was _a grave. Solemn, red rimmed, puffy eyes and her very thin body. When she was drunk, he usually carried her up to bed. The pathetic-looking body clashed horrible with the beautiful, snow white sheets.

How do I breathe, yeah.  
How do I breathe, yeaaaah.  
It feels so different being here,  
I was so next to being next to you,  
Life for me is not the same,  
There's no one to turn to.  
I don't know why I let it go too far,  
Starting over it's so hard.  
Seems like everywhere I try to go,  
I keep thinking of you.

"I'm surrounded," she would whisper when he woke her up and almost instantly drop back to sleep. He would always sigh. He never found a way to hide her Firewhisky or even to make her take a shower. She smelled as bad as a dead person that never really got buried.

I just had a week of calls,  
Wishing that I never let you fall,  
Baby you are not blame at all.  
Remember when I pushed you away?  
Baby if you knew I cared,  
You'd have never went nowhere,  
Girl I should've been right there.

But she dragged on. Through every single miserable day, followed by another and another and another. He knew he could never understand. He never had a real family—the kind that loved him, adored him and always showered him with love. No. He would never know what it feels like—but he definitely knew how it was like to be an orphan.

He chuckled: Sometimes he even felt sorry for the long dead Potter. But this wipes the smile off his face. The very Potter he was thinking about was the cause of Ginny's condition. With no family, it was no surprise for her to be like this.

Sometimes she would tell him about the good times, before all this, before the Death Eaters took her family and Harry, before the Death Eaters took over.

How do I breathe,  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see,

Her voice would be weak, her eyes glazed over and tears leaking out of them but her tone would be strong. The way she spoke sent him back to where she was. It was always nice to hear—except for the part that Ginny would collapse into tears and cough up blood onto the already stained carpet.

He didn't know how she dragged on. Her spirit was broken, her merry long gone and the former beauty she once so proudly held seemed vanished, no trace was left.

When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go,  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?

"Draco." Her weak voice was a mere echo in his head now. "Draco, come on." His eyes opened, a curl of silvery blond hair falling into his eyes.

"Ginny," he muttered, sitting up. "What--?" But then he saw. Two Death Eaters was framed against the peachy wall paper, glaring malovently.

"What are you doing here?" growled Draco angrily, getting off the bed and striding toward them. "What do you want?"

"I think that's obvious," sneered the nearest Death Eater. "Her." He pointed at Ginny whose face was deathly pale.

Girl I'm losin' my mind.  
Yes I made a mistake.  
I thought that you would be mine.  
Guess the joke was on me.  
I miss you so bad I can't sleep.  
I wish I knew where you could be.  
Another dude is replacing me,  
but this can't be happening.

"I would never come with you!" Ginny yelled, jumping up immediately, ignoring the screaming pain in her limbs and the pounding in her head. "You-you!"

She lurched at the second Death Eater, cuffing him in the head. The Death Eater gave a strangled yell and fell. His mate looked coldly at him.

Draco grabbed Ginny around her waist and hauled her back, glaring at the hated Death Eaters. The Death Eater that Ginny had cuffed got up, wiping a bleeding lip and glaring at the still flailing Ginny.

I just had a wake up call,  
Wishing that I never let you fall,  
Baby you are not blame at all.  
when I was the one that pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared,  
You'd have never went nowhere,  
Girl I should've been right there.

"I think," said the first Death Eater coldly, "that it's time to take her." He took out his wand when Draco let go of Ginny and turned his back to her, shielding her. "Or we'll use force," His lip curled, "and maybe the little Weasel will get hurt in this little tussle."

Draco's head was whizzing painfully fast. He had two choices. To let them both be killed or hand over Ginny. But his mind battled against both choices. If he handed Ginny over then that might as well be her death sentence but if he got them both killed…He swallowed. He searched his pocket. No wand.

"If I hand Ginny over," he said steadily, ignoring Ginny's kick at his shins, "then you'll treat her fairly, okay?"

The Death Eater's lip curled. "Fine," he said, smirking all the while. "Now—the girl."

How do I breathe,  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see,  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go,  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?

Draco grabbed the flailing and screaming girl, hating himself, and handed her over. The Death Eaters smiled. "Two more for the coffins tonight," he said.

I can't get over you no, (ooooh)  
Baby I don't wanna let go.  
Girl you need to come home,  
Back to me,  
Cuz girl you made it hard to breathe,  
When you're not with me.

"What?" Draco asked quickly, his heart thumping. The Death Eater raised his wand, pointing it first at Draco then at Ginny. Two green lights shot out from the tip. Four pairs of eyes watched it. Draco was still, his mouth hanging open. Ginny screamed when it collided. Two bodies fell to the ground.

Tell me how do I breathe,  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see,  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go,  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?


End file.
